Bubbline- Secrets
by tessticles
Summary: Marceline is hiding something from Bonnie, a secret that is causing her a lot of emotional distress.


**Secrets**

It was a cloudy day in the land of Ooo, hinting that there might be rain later. Princess Bubblegum sighed and looked out her window. She was disappointed and a bit frustrated because it looked like her date with Marcy would have to be postponed once again- candy and rain don't mix too well together. Last time, the two planned to go out for a nice walk (or float for Marcy) through the Candy Kingdom, but that had to be cancelled due to the Ice King's mischief. PB didn't want to think about that too much though.

Instead, she stared out the window and thought of her beautiful vampire girlfriend. She imagined running her hands through Marceline's long, black hair and looking into her worn-out eyes. It always seemed as if she was tired these days. She wished that she could help her beloved Marcy in some way- make her a little less depressed, less angry- but she didn't know what to do. Heck, she didn't even know what was wrong. And that killed her inside. All she wanted to do was help, but if the problem was so bad that Marcy couldn't even tell her, PB doubted that she could.

Just as she was about to leave her post at the window, she saw a dark figure flying towards her girlfriend's cave. Bonnie's heart skipped a beat- it was Marceline, but she appeared to be crying. The bubblegum princess looked at the cave with worry in her eyes and decided to brave the chances of rain and go to her Marcy. She needed someone right now, it was obvious. Bubblegum put on a jacket that Marceline had left at the castle and ran outside. It would take about fifteen minutes to reach the cave, so in order to get there as soon as possible, PB decided to take the Morrow.

She gripped the feathers of her swan tight and flew off. About halfway through the flight, light rain began to fall. Bonnie was a scientist, so she knew very well what would happen if her skin if she was in the water for too long; after all, water dissolves candy. PB's bubblegum skin burned as each droplet of water fell on her, but she paid no attention to it. Marceline needed her.

The princess reached her destination the moment before the heavy rain began. Once in the cave, she jumped off the Morrow and ran inside the house. The front door was unlocked, but it was completely dark inside. "Marcy?" yelled PB, "Where are you?" She began walking through the front room and stopped at the bottom of the stairs to listen for any sound of life. Between the downfall of the rain and her own deep breathing, Bonnie heard a quiet crying coming from upstairs. Without hesitation, she bounded up the staircase and ran into her girlfriend's room. There, she saw Marcy hunched in a ball in the corner with her arms wrapped tightly around her legs. The vampire didn't even look up when Bonnie entered.

Without a word, Bonnie went over and sat down next to Marceline. Only then did she respond to the princess. Marcy fell onto PB and grasped her tightly, sobbing. Bonnie wrapped her thin arms around her shaking girlfriend and comforted her. "I've got you Marcy, it will be okay," she said quietly. The two sat like that until Marcy fell asleep, exhausted from the emotional distress of the day. Silently, Bonnie picked up her queen, carried her to the bed, and tucked her into the soft sheets. She caressed the vampire's pale face and wiped the tears from her closed eyes. Bonnie circled the bite marks on her neck with her index finger and sat down on the bed next to her. She watched over her precious Marcy and only when she was positive her girlfriend was asleep, Bonnie broke down crying as well. It hurt to see Marceline in this much pain, but she didn't want Marcy to see her cry. Bonnie stroked her girlfriend's long, soft hair and wondered what could have happened to make her so sad. It was heartbreaking to see her once mischievous, fun-loving girlfriend like this. "I will find out what's wrong. I will help her," vowed PB under her breath, "I mean it."


End file.
